


The Conditioning- Sam's POV

by deadpool8111



Series: The Conditioning [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominant Dean, Haunted Houses, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive/Bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpool8111/pseuds/deadpool8111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam went into a mansion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conditioning- Sam's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Supernatural or the characters.

Dean and I stopped in a small town to fill up on gas. My brother went to the bathroom as I got some snacks. As I was paying, I noticed that all the male customers were checking me out. I was flattered, but I’m straight. I looked at the local newspaper and it said: GAY GHOSTS STRIKES AGAIN!!! I looked up at the cashier saw that his name was Billy. He stood at 6’2”, two inches shorter than me, bald and was built like a tank. He had a t-shirt with suspenders with a jean jacket over it. 

“Excuse me. What is this gay ghost?” I asked Billy. 

“Oh every once in a while, thrill seekers come to stay the night in the old mansion and they disappear,” the cashier said. 

“What do you mean disappear? I’m Sammy by the way.” 

“Most likely they get scared and run off, but as a joke we locals call it the gay ghosts because a rich gay couple lived there, but were murdered by someone who hated gays. Ever since then people who stay the night disappear,” Billy said with a smirk. 

“Hey Sammy ready to go?” Dean said behind me. 

“Now who is this? Your boyfriend?” Billy asked. 

“Umm no, he’s my brother,” I said. 

Dean offered his hand, “Dean, nice to meet you. Sorry pal, but we don’t swing that way.” 

Billy took it and said, “Why don’t you two see that mansion before heading out.” 

“What mansion?” Dean asked. 

“I’ll tell you in the impala,” I said, “Have a nice day Billy.” 

We got back into the impala and I showed the paper to Dean, “Really Sammy? It’s probably nothing. And besides, this town seems really gay.” 

I ignored the gay comment and said, “You of all people should understand. According to Billy, each time people stay over there, they disappear. Probably because they get bored or scared and they leave but what if it is something? I just think we should just check it out for a bit.” 

Dean thought about it for a sec and said, “Fine.” 

We went straight to the mansion and it was huge. It was unusually hot out as it was midnight so we left our jackets in the impala. The mansion was still in pretty good shape except for some busted windows and vines growing on the walls. 

As we entered the mansion, we found a huge staircase greeting us. It was divided into east and west wings. We looked throughout the ground levels first and found nothing. 

“Well it looks like the upstairs are left. Let’s go to the west wing first,” I said. 

“How about, we split up? I get the west wing,” Dean said as he ascended the western stairs. 

“Whatever,” I said as I went up the opposite stairs. 

I went up the stairs and saw that there was a walkway with a single door. When I got in the room, there was a loud bang. I looked back and saw that the door was shut. I tried so many ways to force it open, but it didn’t budge. I called out to Dean, but he didn’t hear me so I turned around and there was nothing in the room, except for a nightstand with a single vial with a towel underneath it. Next to the vial was a note: [To escape you must follow each room’s instructions. Your instructions in this room are simple. Drink the potion]. I read the note three more times before realizing that we were dealing with witches, not gay ghosts. I tried looking for a hex bag, but couldn’t find them so I decided to follow the instructions. I drank the vial noticing a mirror and a scale in the corner as I drank the vial. As soon it was gone, I felt a tingling sensation all over my body. I heard some ripping sounds so I looked down and saw that my shirt was in shreds and that my whole body was expanding. 

I ripped the shredded clothes off of me and then I felt intense pleasure and my head flew back and yelled, “Ohhhh SSSSHHHIIITTT!”

I felt something slimy rain down on my face and cleaned it off with the towel. I cleaned my cock off and I seemed like it grew two inches. I then went on the scale, 280 pounds, “Holy shit! I gained 90 pounds of pure muscle.”

I then realized that I can go into the next room and I didn’t really think about the ramifications of the muscle growth, only thinking about getting out of here and seeing Dean. 

This room was the same except there was a razor and a comb on an end table, a mirror, and pictures of different buzz cuts. Next to the nightstand there was a mannequin with similar clothes to Billy. I then saw the note: [Pick a style of buzz cut you like and then put on all things on the mannequin. Then enter the door]. Picking up the razor, I chose the brush cut style and shaved it like in the picture and styled it with the comb. I looked in the mirror and kind of liked it and then proceeded to put on the clothing. I was stunned when I saw that there was a black jockstrap. I sighed and put them on and it felt nice with my new body. When I was done getting dressed, I turned the doorknob and I went in. 

This room was a bit bigger as there were five objects in the room with stands bolted to the floor. A penis shaped dildo, a police stick, a cucumber, a baseball bat and a tall orange traffic cone. I picked up the note and was so nervous that I had an idea what I needed to do: [You must fuck yourself until you cum (and then eat some) with one of these objects without using any hands. Use your imagination and Enjoy]. Yep. Exactly what I thought except for the eating cum part. I knew that that eating cum wasn’t harmful but I still gagged a little at the thought of it. I never fucked myself before, I was scared, but knew that it was the only way. Taking off my pants, I went to the dildo and went into a crab walk position. I slowly dropped my ass onto the dildo. It slid into my ass and felt no pain but it was weird. It seemed liked my new body was made for taking things up in the ass. I then proceeded doing some crap walk push-ups as I knew it was the only way. 

Three…four…five, “Huh this isn’t so bad,” eight…nine…ten, “this actually feels good.” 

Then after 25, the pleasure was suddenly gone so I stopped and went to the nightstick. It was longer than the dildo so I couldn’t do push-ups so I started to do some squats. The pleasure returned after five squats, but after 50 times the pleasure subsided and I was sweating so I took off all my clothes including my jockstrap, shoes, and socks. I stood there completely naked for a second and stared at the cucumber before I went to it. I went back into the crab walk and did some push-ups. 

“Ah shhhiiittt,” I winced as I pushed the cucumber all the way in with my ass resting on the floor. 

I did some slow push-ups, each time going all the way in. After each one I released some pleasure grunts and after 25 of them there was no more pleasure. I was so horny by now and hard. I hesitated for a second before going to the baseball bat and did 50 squats, but again the pleasure subsided. Now I was so desperate for a released that I didn’t think and went immediately the 28” traffic cone. I sat on it and started some more squats. What am I turning into? I didn’t want to admit it but this was the most pleasurable thing I ever done. I was so lost in pleasure that I lost count.

I came back during climax and shouted, “Yes…yes… yes, oh GOD YES!!!!” 

I could see massive amounts of cum coming out of my aching new 9 inch cock. It flew everywhere and when it was done I got some cum off my body and tasted it. It was actually pretty good so I ate some more. I noticed that my clothes were now covered in cum so I left them in the room.

This room was a lot nicer than the other ones. It had a nice chair with a TV. There was an end table which had a big fat dildo and the note. I got comfortable on the chair and read the note: [Press play and enjoy]. This seems easy so I picked up the remote and pressed play. The screen turned black and then the title appeared: “How to be a good Submissive.” Then suddenly the film went to a guy all hairy and muscular plowing some guy built like me hard in the ass. It was really rough, but he seemed to love it. I then got horny so I grabbed the dildo and started to fuck myself. Then the guy fucking him started to get really rough and the bottom guy yelled out “falcon” and the dominant guy immediately stopped. 

“That is called the safe word, probably the most important thing the submissive should use. Being the submissive guy can be a lot of fun, but you have to be careful with your dominant partner so that he doesn’t hurt you. Now being the submissive guy means that the dominant is in control. There are a lot of different relationship types that you and your partner agree on…” a man’s voice continued on. 

The film went on showing some different examples of the relationships people had. I was having so much fun fucking myself that I didn’t pay attention after the first relationship. I exploded as the film ended. I remembered the last relationship; the submissive one is the dominant’s property, slut and slave and he is the one that knows best and takes care of him. I collected the cum and ate it all. I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I think cum is becoming my new favorite food. Once I was done, I took the dildo and entered the next room. 

Forget the last room; this room was the nicest one I ever saw. There was a huge bed that was bigger than king sizes. I went up to the bed and saw that the note was on it. I leaned over and grabbed the note: [Just relax until we give you further instructions over the PA]. Not knowing what to do, I decided to lie on the bed. I looked at my dildo and got horny again, so I started to fuck myself. After ten thrusts, the other door open and a guy looking like the dominant guy in the video came in. He was in a leather harness under a leather vest with crotchless chaps. He had a monster tool pointing straight at me. I could see that there was a tribal tattoo on his right arm and a ring at the base of his cock. My heart then sank as I saw the anti-possession tattoo on his chest and realized who it was. 

“Dean? Is that you?” I said. 

“Sammy! I’m so glad to see you. What the hell happen to you?” 

“I drank a vial and was turned into this. I assumed you had a vial and turned you into a hairy beast.” 

“Now for your final instructions,” a disembodied voice said, “Make a dominant and submissive contract and then fuck until I say otherwise.” 

“I’m assuming you’re my master?” I said fully taking on the role of the submissive. 

“Correct little brother,” Dean said, “What do you want?” 

I didn’t know what to say so I said the last contract I remembered from the video, “To be taken care of. Use me in any way you want unless I say falcon. I am your property, I am your slut, I am your slave!” 

“Alright then. Now shut up unless I say you can,” Dean commanded as he kissed me. 

Master’s fur coat felt amazing on my muscles. Soon after licking my pecs and abs, he was at my cock and started to suck it as he started to finger me. God I felt so loved and safe that I never wanted this to end. I then felt a sudden slap across my face. 

“Suck on my dick now,” Dean said. 

I obeyed my 10 inch master as I also played with his big low hanging balls. I must have done well as my master kept moaning in pleasure. He then made me stop and pulled his cock out. It was semi hard and he kept on slapping it on my face. 

“Yeah boy, you love my dick slapping your face but you want this thing in your mouth so badly boy. Come on bark for me if you want in your mouth.” 

“Woof,” I barked.

“That’s a good puppy,” master said as he shoved his cock into my mouth and started to pet me for a few minutes, “Now turn over and get on all fours, you dog.” 

I barked again as I got into position. Soon I felt master’s wet lips on my asshole as my master prepared my hole. I moaned like a slut, but I didn’t care. For a second I couldn’t feel his moist lips, but then I felt he inserted something massive inside my ass. I looked back and saw that my master’s fist was now inside me. That was mixed with pain and pleasure and I contemplated saying “falcon” but I felt worse pain before. Soon, Dean turned me around and lifted me up. He inserted his cock in my ass and carried me to the chair where he sat down and ordered me to bounce. So I did and god it felt amazing as he thrust his hips as I bounced. I never felt this close to my brother, literally. I then realized that this was all I wanted all my life. To be with Dean, maybe not as his slave, but to be close to him all the time and in general getting fucked in the ass and eating cum. He grabbed my neck and he pulled me down for a kiss. We made out until we both exploded. 

“Sammy,” my master said, “You know I love you right?” 

“Of course I know. I love you too master. Can I clean you off?” 

“Of course slave,” master said as I climbed off his lap with his cum coming out of my ass. 

I cleaned the cum off his hairy pecs first and I was surprised that he had nipple rings so I nibbled on them. Then I went down to his hairy abs and I cleaned them off too and started to lick the cum off his dick. I got turned on again so I gave him a blowjob until he came again. I swallowed all his cum and it was the best cum I ever had. 

“Man I need to take a leak. Where’s the bathroom?” Master said looking around. 

“Down here,” I said surprised as I got on my knees leaning back with my eyes closed. I never thought of myself being this kinky. 

Then I felt a nice warm stream of liquid on my pecs and abs and then master said, “Much better.” 

Suddenly the disembodied voice said, “Congratulations! You have completed the trials. Your dominant and submissive contract is now void and you may leave. As a reward, you can keep anything we gave you.” 

“Thank God it’s over. You know that I was just playing the part of dominant I don’t believe you are a slut or my slave or my property, Sammy. You are my brother and let’s not talk about this ever.” 

“Agreed,” I said which was partially true as we went out of the mansion picking up my dildo.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hoped you enjoyed the story. There is another version of this story through Dean’s POV if you want to know what happen to Dean in the West Wing. I would also want to point out that if you have read my other story “Cursed” then think of this as a spiritual successor to it. I already have an outline for this story which will span about five chapters (possibly even more if you guys give me ideas). One set of five focusing on Dean’s thoughts and another set focusing on Sam’s thoughts (they will largely tell the same story except from different point of views). Please if you want to see any sexual situations or fetishes the Winchesters get into then comment your idea and I will consider adding it in. Thanks!!!


End file.
